Maximum Ride A New Angel Expirement
by MidnightSnow101
Summary: What if in Maximum Ride; The angel Experiment angel wasn't kidnapped by the erasers, what if another member from the flock was kidnapped. Like maximum Ride.


_Chapter 1: Back to the school_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first fanfic so there might be a little grammer and spelling mistakes so don't judge. In this fanfic I thought what would happen if angel from maximum ride wasn't kidnapped from the erasers, what if maximum was kidnapped. So in this story I wrote about max's experience about being back in the school. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride sadly but I would love to own a pair of wings (:**

Chapter 1

**Max's POV:**

It was a pretty normal day, spending time with the flock and enjoying the fresh air. Angel and the gasman were out picking berries near the forest. The gasman was stealing some of angels berries and she kept yelling at him. Nudge was picking some dandelions around the field. Iggy was staring into the distance with his lifeless eyes, just listening to the whistle in the wind. And fang was laying in the field with his hand up under his head staring into the clouds. These are the days that make me feel safe, that we arnt in the school anymore and we can just go out and do anything without getting eaten by earasers. But I spoke to soon.

I closed my eyes in taking the warm summer breeze until iggy came back into focus and tapped my shoulder. I whipped my head around so that it was now facing iggy's. "do you hear that" iggy whispered to me which also got fang attention to. He looked straight in our direction. "hear what iggy" I said whispering back confused. Since iggy has over sensitive hearing he can hear this really well from quite a far away distance. "That humming noise, it's getting louder cant you hear it?" He said back and kept his lifeless eyes on my face. I listened carefully and then I heard it a fainted humming noise but then it got louder and louder. I could tell fang heard it too because he had a look of shock on his face. I quickly looked up at the sky but saw nothing, then I looked toward the kids. They didn't seem to hear anything. "just to be sure, why don't we call it a day and go home" I said while gesturing fang to come here. He quickly stood up, walked over to where I was sitting with iggy and knelt beside me. "Fang could you go and gather the kids, tell them were going to head back to the house" I said while trying to stand up while helping iggy too. Fang got up to a standing position. "sure" he said then started walking toward the gasman, angel, and nudge. There's fang for you a man of only few words. "Max the humming is getting louder" he said looking a little panicked. I nodded even though he couldn't see me but he probably knew I would be nodding at this moment. We walked to toward fang, angle, gazzy and nudge and they were coming at me and iggy in the opposite direction. Then a look of horror crossed their faces. Confussed I whipped around with iggy following my lead. Then surrounding us were a bunch of – you guessed it erasers. My eyes widened we were way out numbered. Then quickly thinking of my last resort I yelled "Up and Away!" The flock heard me and within seconds we all shot up in the air. But before I got up about two feet in the air someone grabbed my foot and whipped me down hard into the ground. My back hit first and hearing a crushing sound after then my head fallowed after hitting with a crunch. My eyes couldn't focus on anything and everything around me was spinning. A second after my head hit the ground, someone pulled me up by my hair resorting me to scream with agonizing pain. When I was standing infront of the eraser who was holding me up by my hair I saw my flock taking on a group of erasers. Fang had about four fighting him, gazzy and iggy were fighting five erasers together, nudge was having trouble taking on about two, and angle was making erasers just drop dead. The person holding a tight grip on my hair whipped me around, and I got dizzier from the amount of blood I was losing from the gash at the back of my head. I looked up my eyes starting to focus on the person, and then I realized who it was. Ari. "A- ari?" I whispered, a look of shock covering my face. He smiled showing a bit of his canine teeth. "Miss me" he said back into my face. "What have they done to you" I whimpered. "Well what does it look like" he stated back. I looked up at him with worrisome eyes and then he kneed me in the kidney. Bending over in pain I gasped having no breath left in me. He still had the tight grip onto my hair and with that he jerked my head up. Tears welling in my eyes I decided to give him a little surprise. I gathered all my strength and whipped my leg around hitting him in the back of the knee, knocking him over landing on his back. He cussed under his breath and got up quickly, and kicked me in the jaw. I swing around feeling the pain weld up in my jaw, and then landed facing my flock who was still fighting. "Goodnight sweetheart" Said ari before slamming his foot in the back of my neck. And suddenly my world went black.

**Fangs POV:**

When I finished fighting off the last eraser I was fighting, I did a quick scope of the area and seeing that everyone was just finishing off the last of the eraser they were fighting. Then I realized max was gone. "Max!" I screamed, looking around frantically for her. Then I caught sight of an eraser who had a large sack over his shoulder and was loading it onto the chopper. I tried to pick out who he was because he looked familiar then I knew who it was. Ari. The white coats got to him to, but the last time I saw him he was seven, now he looked older in a way. I studied the bag he was carrying and I then realized he was carrying max. I darted off towards the chopper having it slightly lifting up into the air. The force of the propellers stared to push me down into the ground into a crouching position. I pressed my wings up against my body so my wings wouldn't snap in half. I knew the chopper was lifting up in to the air faster by the second and if I wanted to reach max I would have to get up into the air fast. As soon as the pressure lifted I shot up into the air following behind the chopper trying to speed up to catch it. As soon as I was close Ari peered out from the side and smiled. "I could bring two bird kids back to the school if I wanted to, but they only asked for one in particular" and then he pulled a gun out from behind him and pulled the trigger aiming for my wing. The bullet went straight through my wing causing me to lose my balance and I started to fall from the sky plummeting into the earth. I looked below me and found that we were above a small lake and we weren't that high to so I let myself fall into the dark water.


End file.
